Dorm Dilemma
by Shine On My Way
Summary: Tout humain. Traduction d'une fic de bitemeplease235. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Bella arrive à l'université et découvre qu'elle doit partager sa chambre avec un garçon ? Et lorsque ce garçon s'avère n'être autre qu'Edward Cullen ? Hmmm...
1. Salut beauté !

**Le dilemme du dortoir**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que bien entendu, les personnages de sont pas le fruit de mon imagination mais de celle de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire de ne sort pas non plus de ma tête puisqu'il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de Bitemeplease235 qui s'intitule « Dorm Dilemma ». Voici le lien, si vous êtes tentés de lire son histoire en VO (ce que je vous conseille !) : ****.net/s/4514356/1/Dorm_Dilemma****.  
Dans tous les cas, que vous décidiez de le lire en anglais ou de lire ma traduction en français (et j'espère tout de même que certains d'entre vous le feront car sinon j'aurais fait cette traduction pour rien), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**Je vous traduis le petit mot de l'auteur avant le début de ce premier chapitre :  
Tout humain, mais même situation avec Bella, Renee et Charlie. Bella a déménagé à Forks lorsqu'elle était en Junior Year (équivalent de la première en France) et y a vécu deux ans. Elle n'a jamais vraiment parlé à Jacob, n'est jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit et a décidé d'aller à l'université à New-York [pourquoi ? parce que l'auteur adore New-York ! ;)]. Edward, Alice et Emett sont des frères et sœurs adoptés, et les couples sont les mêmes que dans le livre. Bon appétit ! (en français dans le petit mot de l'auteur !).**

« Au revoir papa, je t'aime. » marmonnai-je dans l'imperméable de Charlie. J'étais sur le point de quitter Forks pour aller à l'université à New-York et mon père me disait au revoir.

« Moi aussi j't'aime, Bells. Amuse-toi bien à l'université ! Ne fais pas trop la fête, hein ? dit-il d'une voix étranglée, essayant de cacher le fait que ses yeux étaient rouges et bordés de larmes. Charlie avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait que sa petite fille avait grandi et qu'elle s'apprêtait à voler de ses propres ailes.

« Embarquement immédiat pour le vol 213 à destination de New York City »annonça une voix à travers l'aéroport.

« Papa, c'est mon avion. Il faut que j'y aille. » Dis-je tout en me détachant de cette étreinte embarrassante. Aucun de nous deux n'était très à l'aise avec les émotions, ce qui rendait les adieux encore plus éprouvants.

« Bye Bella. Je t'aime. » Dit-il tristement alors que je m'éloignais avec mon sac fourre-tout.

Mon sac fourre-tout était mon unique bagage et il contenait mon iPod, le téléphone portable que m'avait offert Charlie pour que je puisse l'appeler de temps en temps, mes exemplaires tout abimés de l'œuvre intégrale de Jane Austen et mon portefeuille. Tous mes cartons avaient été expédiés par bateau directement dans ma nouvelle chambre dans le dortoir de l'université. Je posai mon sac au sol, m'assis sur mon siège et me préparai au long voyage qui m'attendait.

Le vol ne fut finalement pas aussi mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Les sièges étaient confortables et il n'y avait pas d'odieux petit enfant gâté pour donner des coups de pieds à l'arrière de mon siège. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, nous atterrissions à New-York et je me trouvais déjà dans une rue pluvieuse en train de héler un taxi.

Alors que nous roulions à toute allure à travers les rues de New-York, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir toute excitée. On pouvait sentir l'énergie qui émane de cette ville, et c'est surement pour cela que la pluie n'était pas morose comme à Forks. Les gens se hâtaient tous, inconscients de ma joie qui ne cessait de s'intensifier.

« On y est. » Dit le chauffeur de taxi d'un ton maussade. Je lui tendis l'argent que je lui devais et m'extirpai hors de la voiture.

Je m'arrêtai ici un moment, m'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de la ville pendant que la pluie continuait de me tremper. Quand je décidai que j'étais suffisamment mouillée, je parcourus le chemin jusqu'à l'accueil de l'université pour que l'on m'indique quelle était ma chambre. Je trébuchai en arrivant près du comptoir du bureau principal et m'efforçai alors de ne pas tomber.

« Hum, excusez-moi. J'aimerais savoir quelle est ma chambre, s'il-vous-plait. » Dis-je calmement, rougissant lorsque la femme jeta un regard ahuri à mon apparence débraillée et à mes vêtements ruisselants. Je devais avoir un air affreux avec mon vieux jean trempé et mon chemisier, mais j'avais toujours été fan des choses simples.

« Aaaah !», geignit une fille blonde. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu être dans la section 3 ?! A ce moment là, j'aurais sûrement partagé ma chambre avec un mec sexy au lieu d'être avec toi ! »

La brune qu'elle pointait du doigt sembla offensée, et je pouvais encore entendre leurs chamailleries alors qu'elles retournaient vers leur dortoir.

Apparemment, la femme de l'accueil avait fini de me toiser et avait décidé d'admettre mon existence.

« OK. Très bien, je suis Mme. Cope et je remplace Angela, la fille qui travaille habituellement ici. Maintenant, quel est votre nom ? » Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant une application sur son ordinateur.

« Isabelle Swan ? » Répondis-je sur un ton presque interrogatif.

« Bien, mademoiselle Swan, il apparait que nous avons un problème. Vous deviez être dans la section 3 mais des travaux de rénovation ont mal tourné et la section sera donc inutilisable pendant environ un an. » Expliqua-t-elle brusquement.

Elle devait avoir remarqué mon expression horrifiée car elle enchaîna rapidement.

« Mais nous ne vous mettons pas à la rue, mademoiselle Swan, pas besoin de faire une attaque. Vous partagerez votre chambre avec un certain M. Edward Cullen dans la section 7, juste au-dessus de ce bureau. » Finit-elle hâtivement.

J'eus à peine le temps d'assimiler ses mots vu la vitesse à laquelle elle expliquait les choses et à cause du bruit que faisait sa vieille imprimante, je faillis rater le passage où il était question que je partage ma chambre avec un certain M. Edward Cullen, mais l'information arriva finalement à mon cerveau.

« Je vais partager ma chambre avec QUI ?? Un mec ? Non, non, non, non, non. Vous voyez, je ne peux pas partager ma chambre avec un garçon. Mon père me tuerait. En plus, je ne suis vraiment pas … » j'essayai de continuer mais elle me coupa la parole.

« Je suis navrée mademoiselle Swan, mais à moins que vous vouliez quitter cette université et rater votre première année, vous êtes coincée. » M'informa-t-elle gravement en me tendant le papier d'affectation à ma nouvelle chambre qu'elle venait d'imprimer.

« Je … mais … euh … ok. Merci ? » Répliquai-je, confuse.

« N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si quelque chose ne va pas. » Me dit-elle en me faisant signe de partir et en reportant son attention à son imprimante d'où semblait s'échapper de la fumée.

En parcourant le hall pour atteindre les ascenseurs, je me résonnai. Quoi qu'il en soit et surtout qui que ce soit, je serai amie avec la personne avec laquelle j'allais partager ma chambre. Je m'en fichais qu'il soit répugnant ou effrayant ou encore qu'il me rappelle l'insistant Mike Newton, nous serons amis et rien de plus. Seulement amis. J'avais enfin pris la décision que nous serions JUSTE amis lorsque j'entrai dans l'ascenseur en regardant mes pieds. Sur ma fiche d'affectation, le nom CULLEN, EDWARD me sautait aux yeux, comme pour se moquer de moi. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je mis un moment à remarquer le pied qui bloquait la porte et la voix qui me priait de retenir l'ascenseur.

J'atterris finalement sur Terre et appuyai sur le bouton pour rouvrir les portes. Mes yeux rencontrèrent alors immédiatement deux longues jambes et un carton.

« Merci. Je ne voulais même pas essayer de prendre l'escalier cet énorme truc. » Dit une aimable voix masculine. La voix était très belle, elle sonnait comme un chœur de clochettes, et je dois avouer qu'elle était aussi très attractive. Une part de moi se demandait pourquoi je pensais des choses pareilles à l'égard d'un total inconnu, tandis qu'une autre part voulait seulement enlever ce carton qui m'empêchait de voir qui c'était. Je me réprimandai alors en me rappelant ma promesse. Après tout, et si le premier gars qui m'attirait s'avérait ne pas avoir de limites ?

« Pas de problème » Parvins-je à dire. Je rougis en me souvenant que j'étais toujours trempée et toute débraillée. Par chance, les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment et je m'extirpai hors de l'ascenseur.

J'abandonnai le garçon de l'ascenseur pour partir à la recherche de ma chambre. Alors que je fouillais dans ma poche pour trouver la clé que venait de me donner Mme. Cole, quelqu'un me rentra dedans par derrière.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. » S'excusa la voix derrière le carton. Je faillis faire tomber mes clés une deuxième fois lorsque je reconnus la voix. C'était le mec de l'ascenseur ! J'étais intérieurement en train de paniquer lorsqu'il continua sur sa lancée.

« Je déchargeais juste le reste de mes affaires avant que mon colocataire arrive. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Ok, c'est pas grave. » Dis-je alors qu'il sortait une clé de sa porte et l'introduisait dans la serrure de la porte. Comment il arrivait à tenir son énorme carton à une seule main et à ouvrir la porte en même temps était pour moi un mystère. Mais ce mystère sortit bien vite de mes pensées lorsque je réalisai qu'il était rentré dans la chambre 62C. C'était le même numéro que celui qui était indiqué sur ma feuille et sur ma clé.

« Hum, je suis au bon endroit ? Je m'appelle Bella Swan et on m'a dit que c'était ma chambre… » Je m'arrêtai car je ne savais pas comment finir ma phrase.

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il, la surprise évidente dans sa voix mélodieuse. « Et bien, je suppose que t'es ma nouvelle coloc' alors ! ».

Il posa son carton et se retourna. Quand je vis son visage, je m'évanouis presque. Il était douloureusement beau. Je dirais habituellement que beau est un qualificatif approprié pour décrire un individu de la gente masculine, mais il était plus que ça : son apparence était parfaite. Je remarquai sa mince carrure, mais m'aperçu rapidement que ce qui semblait maigre était en fait du muscle. Il ressemblait à un dieu grec ; et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, j'eus l'impression que j'allais fondre. Ils étaient du plus beau vert qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Il commença alors à parler, interrompant ainsi ma contemplation.

« Mon nom est Edward Cullen », dit-il aimablement tout en avançant sa main pour que je puisse la lui serrer.

« Je suis Isabella Swan, mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Bella. », expliquai-je, toujours incapable de me libérer de son regard de braise.

Hum.

**Alors, je continue à traduire ?**


	2. Des présentations très mouillées

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos gentils commentaires, c'est très motivant. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! :)**

Je sentais qu'Edward était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Peut-être voulait-il me demander pourquoi je rougissais. Peut-être voulait-il me demander poliment d'arrêter de le dévisager. Peut-être voulait-il me parler de sa magnifique, intelligente et merveilleuse petite amie. Malheureusement, je ne le saurai jamais.

BOOM !

Un fracas épouvantable retentit de la porte. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait essayé de la forcer en se ruant dessus, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sure. Je me retournai vers Edward avec un regard ahuri, choqué même. Son visage reflétait le mien, sauf qu'il avait l'air dix fois plus fantastique.

« EDWARD ! », se plaignit une petite voix aigue. « J'essaye d'ouvrir la porte depuis cinq minutes ! Tu aurais quand même pu donner une clé à ta propre sœur ! »

Il articula silencieusement des excuses et passa devant moi pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Désolé Alice, j'essayais juste de tenir les tarées hors de ma chambre. Faut croire que je t'ai pris pour l'une d'entre elles ! » Dit-il sarcastiquement en ouvrant la porte. Dès qu'Edward retira le verrou, une fille qui ressemblait à une petite lutine se jeta contre la porte et la força à s'ouvrir.

« Edward, je te jure que s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à reparler de la Pyjama-Party de 2004. » Déclara-t-elle passablement énervée alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, traînant un grand blond silencieux derrière elle. Une blonde douloureusement belle les suivait, accompagnée d'un garçon musclé et aux cheveux frisés qui fermait la marche.

Edward tressaillit en réponse à la menace de sa sœur et la suivit humblement jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle e m'étais réfugiée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés, je me rendis compte que je portais encore mes vêtements tout trempés. Je croisai timidement mes bras contre ma poitrine et m'assis sur un de mes cartons. Edward avait déjà placé mes cartons d'un côté de la chambre, et les siens de l'autre. Mon matelas se trouvait à côté du mur et le sien était disposé exactement de la même manière de l'autre côté.

Alors que la fille qui ressemblait à une lutine marmonnait dans sa barbe, elle me remarqua et sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Edward, qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre Edward et moi, un sourire grandissant sur son visage à mesure que son regard allait de lui à moi.

« C'est ma nouvelle colocataire, Bella. Elle fait partie de ceux qui ont du être déplacés de l'aile C. » Expliqua-t-il.

« C'est dégueulasse ! » S'écria le grand musclé. « Moi j'suis coincée avec Newton alors que toi tu partages ta chambre avec une super jolie fille ? »

La blonde le tapa très fort sur le dessus de la tête. Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce. J'étais trop occupée à rougir pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester là comme une empotée.

« Bref » Reprit la fille aux airs de lutin. « Je m'appelle Alice et c'est mon petit ami Jasper. Je devais aussi être dans l'aile C, mais par chance, je me suis retrouvée avec Jazzy ici. » Expliqua-t-elle joyeusement en pointant Jasper du doigt. Il me sourit poliment et je lui retournai un sourire timide.

« Edward est mon frère adoptif, tout comme Emett. Il faut le pardonner, il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup ! Dit-elle en donnant une petite tape sur le gros bras d'Emett.

« Et ici nous avons Rosalie, la copine d'Emett. Elle n'a pas eu suffisamment de chance pour être placée dans la chambre d'Emett mais elle partage sa chambre avec une fille qui s'appelle Angela et qui a l'air plutôt sympa. » Elle fit un geste en direction de la blonde qui me souriait chaleureusement.

« Bon, je pense que j'ai présenté tout le monde. Maintenant, c'est ton tour ! » Finit-elle gentiment.

« Euh, je m'appelle Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella… » Balbutiai-je sous son regard attentif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ?! » Me demanda soudain Alice, comme si c'était alors la question la plus importante au monde.

« Hum, il pleut dehors donc je suis un peu mouillée. » Expliquai-je nerveusement. Et si j'avais fait quelque chose pour contrarier le seul groupe de gens normaux que j'avais rencontré dans cette université ?

« Non, je veux dire, mis à part le fait que tu sois trempée. Pourquoi porterais tu quelque chose d'aussi démodé ? Tu es si jolie ! » S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

« Il faut l'excuser, elle est un peu obsédée par la mode. Mais ce n'est pas du tout contre toi. La première fois qu'elle m'a rencontré, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je portais des chaussures qui n'allaient pas avec mon t-shirt. » Me dit Rosalie alors que tous les autres ricanaient devant l'expression horrifiée d'Alice.

« La ferme Rosalie ! » Murmura cette dernière d'une voix monotone. On aurait dit qu'elle était en transe.

« Bella, on ira faire du shopping ensemble plus tard. Et il n'y a pas de peut-être. On IRA faire du shopping plus tard, compris ? » M'informa-t-elle sérieusement tout en m'attrapant le bras pour me forcer à me relever afin qu'elle puisse virevolter autour de moi pour examiner ma tenue dans les moindres détails.

« Humm… ok ? » Répondis-je nerveusement. Cela sembla la sortir de sa transe et elle me lâcha alors le bras pour me faire un câlin, en poussant des petits cris aigus comme si nous étions encore au lycée.

« Je suis certaine que nous allons devenir de bonnes amies ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Réalisant mon humidité au même moment, nous nous éloignâmes l'une de l'autre.

« Désolé pour Alice, Bella. Tu apprendras vite que personne ne peut la restreindre son enthousiasme. » S'excusa Jasper en éloignant Alice de moi.

« On venait aider Edward à emménager, mais je peux aussi t'aider avec ta garde-robe Bella. » Annonça Alice en révélant la raison de leur visite spontanée.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas enfiler des vêtements confortables ? » Suggéra gentiment Rosalie tout en surveillant Alice, comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. « On traînera juste ici en attendant que tu sortes. »

« Merci. » Dis-je simplement, me levant pour trouver un carton contenant des vêtements. Par chance, je trouvai immédiatement celui que je cherchais. Malheureusement, je devais passer près d'Edward pour l'attraper. Je me glissai maladroitement derrière lui et déchirai le scotch qui fermait le carton. J'avais attrapé le premier sweat que j'avais aperçu et étais presque parvenue jusqu'à la salle de bain lorsque je trébuchai sur un carton.

Je me préparais à heurter le sol et fus donc très surprise lorsque je sentis deux bras autour de ma taille. Cependant, la surprise fut vraiment le choc électrique qui parcourut alors mon corps à ce contact, même à travers mes vêtements mouillés. Les yeux écarquillés, je relevai la tête pour voir mon sauveur et rencontrai alors deux yeux d'un vert scintillant qui me dévisageaient aussi. Le choc que j'avais ressenti se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Merci. » Lui dis-je en me redressant, haletante. « Je suppose que j'ai oublié de préciser le fait que je suis incroyablement maladroite. »

« On a remarqué ! » S'esclaffa Alice en me poussant dans la salle de bain.

Oh yeah. Je sens que cette année va être intéressante.


End file.
